KakaSaku Behind the Waterfall
by xDattebayo
Summary: A Kakashi x Sakura fic. This is my first fic so please be nice & don't have a go at me for the pairing... It's just a story. Personally, I'm all for NaruHina & SasuSaku, so please just read and enjoy. Don't forget to Review; be nice pleaseee :3


**Behind the Waterfall.**  
A KakaSaku fic.

_**Note:**__ Kakashi Hatake - 32 years old  
Sakura Haruno- 18 years old_

' ' - thinking  
" " - talking 

As he walked through the village of Konoha, he realised that all he kept thinking about was her. He walked and walked until he reached her door.  
'Tsk… Seriously. What's up with me?!' he thought as he looked up at her bedroom window.  
He started to walk away, thinking how stupid and bad one must feel when neglected by someone they love. He'd never had any sort of problems in his love-life before. But this time, it was different. He'd never felt this way for anyone in his whole life.  
"Kakashi-senseii!!" she shouted from her bedroom window as she saw him walking the opposite direction.  
"O-Ohayo Sakura!" he greeted back. 'She's turned into such a beautiful woman' he thought as he blushed underneath his mask.  
"Are you feeling alright, sensei?" Sakura asked worriedly as she stepped out of her house door. "You look a little feverish. Do you want to come in for some water or something?"  
Kakashi cleared his throat. "No thanks Sakura-chan. I'm fine. It must be the sun. I must be getting a little summer-cold." he said trying to cover up the fact that he was actually blushing. He cursed himself for saying something so embarrassing. 'Damn. I can't believe I just said something as stupid as 'a summer cold'!' Sakura giggled at her old sensei.  
"So what you up too today, Kakashi-sensei?" she asked wonderingly.  
"Sakura-chan, I'm no longer your sensei so just call me Kakashi" he said with a grin under his mask and a wringled eye.  
"So what are you doing today, Kakashi-sen--" she stopped herself and covered her mouth before saying the last word. "Kakashi." She altered.  
"Good. Now, I'm going over to the Ninja Academy to see if Iruka wants to hang out." he said although he actually had no plans for the day.  
"Oh I see. Would you mind if came along with you? I'm kinda bored at home and I have no plans for today. So if it's not too much trouble I was thinking, maybe I could go with you…?" she said in a way he just couldn't object.  
"Very well Sakura." he agreed. 'YES! Could this be A DATE?!' He thought to himself and smiled.

They walked peacefully along the village beside one another speaking of life and soon came into a conversation about the old days of Team 7.  
"Oh yes yes. And I remember when I used to like Sasuke. Haha! Like, all girls used to be in love with him and me and Ino even became rivals and-" she was cut off by Kakashi as she was scratching her head in embarrassment and sticking her tongue out as a slight blush spread across her face.  
"USED to…?" Kakashi seemed a little lost at how Sakura was expressing her old feelings for Sasuke.  
"Well, yes. It like it was years ago! I'm way over Sasuke now. In fact, I think I like someone else." she said still with the same blush across her face.  
"Hmm.. I see. Let me guess. Naruto?" Kakashi guessed in a way that made Sakura laugh her heart off.  
"What-What's so funny, Sakura? Did I say something funny?"  
"NARUTO? No way! This is someone who'll NEVER fall for someone like me" she said, now with a not so happy look on her face. "Plus, there's plenty of girls out there that like him too and have more chance than I do….. Ah, what am I saying?!"  
"It's okay Sakura." Kakashi assured her, making sure she wouldn't have a breakdown in the middle of the street. "What's he like, then?" Kakashi asked, hoping she'd describe someone like him.  
After a few minutes in deep thought, Sakura explained. "Well, he's tall. He's older than me and he's really talented in many ways… He's strong and he's got quite long hair I suppose, and I guess I can say he's popular around the girls even though he's a bit of a pervert… Oh, and he seems to like books too." She giggled.  
Kakashi's eyes widened at the thought of the character.  
'Long hair? Nah, it can't be Orochimaru… No! Talented, strong, **pervert**? LONG HAIR?! Impossible! I-It couldn't be… JIRAIYA?!' Kakashi thought to himself. "Ehmm, I have no idea who it is Sakura! Hehe." Kakashi said with a nervous laugh and a pretty disappointed look on his face.  
Sakura just looked down in silence.

As they got to the Ninja Academy Iruka was just sitting on a bench telling Konohamaru off for something he'd done.  
"What happened this time?" Kakashi asked, as Konohamaru dashed off to meet his friends.  
"You know… Konohamaru getting everyone to do silly things as usual." Iruka said standing up to greet Kakashi and Sakura. "But, what are you two doing here? I wasn't expecting any visits." Iruka asked a little concerned. "Has something happened to Naruto? I hope he's not in any kind of trouble!"  
"No no. Don't worry Iruka, I'm sure Naruto's still home sleeping or out on a date with Hinata."  
"Ahh, I see. Those two better not be up to too much trouble. Especially Naruto since he's with a Hyuuga!"  
"I'm sure they're okay, Iruka. I was wondering if you're busy. Maybe we could go to a bar and such…" He said, not finishing his sentence properly as he remembered Sakura standing beside him, watching him talk. He looked down at Sakura and smiled.  
"I'd like too, but I'm kinda busy at the moment. I have to take care of Konohamaru for today. Lady Tsunade's orders."  
"I see. Okay, I guess I'm going to spend my day with Sakura, here." He said, putting an arm around Sakura's shoulders.  
"Hah, okay Kakashi. I'll see you later then!" Iruka said as he chased after Konohamaru.  
"Shall we go then?" Kakashi asked offering Sakura a hand.  
"Where to?" Sakura said while placing her hand on Kakashi's.  
"Wait and see." He said as they disappeared from the Academy and reappeared at a forest.

They were surrounded by trees and bushes. Although it was still early, it looked like night-time as the long tree branches blocked the sunlight and warmth.  
Sakura shivered and held firmly onto Kakashi's hand as they walked through the forest and stopped near a lake with a huge waterfall. This was Kakashi's favourite place, which in the whole of Konoha is where he seemed to spend most of the time in perfect peace and quiet; away from all riot in town and Naruto's annoying rants.  
He would usually get out his Icha Icha Paradise book and start reading before falling asleep on a tree branch and not waking up until the sun rose back the next morning. But this time he showed Sakura everything he loved the most about the place. All flowers, animals and his secret hiding place: behind the waterfall. There was nothing inside the deep cave, but from the inside, looking out, you could see the world in a completely different way, as though they were underwater.

"This is amazing, Kakashi." Sakura exclaimed.  
"Yeah. I like this place. It's my favourite place in the whole of Konoha. You mustn't tell anyone… This is now **our** special place."  
"You're willing to share this place with _me_? But why? Why me?!" Sakura said feeling special and astonished at the same time.  
"Because…" Kakashi couldn't bring himself to tell her the reason why. He hated the fact that they were so different. The fact that she was practically 14 years younger than he was.  
"I l-l-l-ov…"  
"Kakashi, I…" Sakura interrupted, lowering her head in shame.  
"Huh?" Kakashi was surprised at the way Sakura had suddenly cut him off. His heart began to race so fast at the realization that she might have understood what he was originally trying to say.  
"You know when I was talking about how I used to like Sasuke… but now I like someone else?" She looked up at Kakashi, feeling more nervous than ever!  
"Yes, Sakura. What about it?"  
"Well… truth is… It's you." Sakura said, tears rolling down her cheeks as she was nervous that he might not return her feelings.  
"What's me?" Kakashi said, his visible eye widened and Sakura pulled her head back up to look Kakashi in the eye.  
"You're the guy I was talking about. I-I love you, Kakashi-sensei. And I know I have no chance against all those other women, but are they really better than I am? Can they really make you happier than I can? I know I'm younger, and I'm not as pretty as a lot of them are… but I'm sure that if you give me a chance I-" Sakura was stopped by Kakashi's lips pressing against hers. Her eyes widened and then slowly shut as she placed her hands behind his neck and deepened the kiss. The kiss went on for about a minute and then Kakashi pulled back.  
"Kakashi….." Sakura said slowly.  
"Sakura… I don't care about any other woman. I don't care if they can make me happier than you can. And you're beautiful! I never wanted to leave your side. I want you here with me, day and night… because I love you. I love you so much. I always have and I always will. So please… stay with me." Kakashi stated as a tear came rolling down his visible eye and he hugged Sakura. Sakura pressed her body against his and in soft whisper she said "I'll never leave you. But now that are feeling have finally been cleared, shall we get going?"  
"Where to, this time?" Kakashi whispered from behind her neck.  
"Anywhere. It doesn't matter as long as we're together." She said with a voice full of love as he tugged her into his chest and kissed the top of her head.

The End.


End file.
